1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power converter, and more particularly, to a power converter having improved efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a power supply system of an electronic product includes a separate independent auxiliary converter in order to provide a standby power, in addition to a main converter for providing a main power. The power supply system of the electronic product, having the above structure supplies the main power to the electronic product through the main converter, and also continually supplies the standby power to the electronic product through the separate independent auxiliary converter, during the operation (hereinafter, referred to as a ‘normal mode’) of the electronic product. In addition, the power supply system supplies the standby power to the electronic product through the separate auxiliary converter during a standby mode (indicating a mode for maintaining a ready state before the electronic product is normally operated).
As the auxiliary converter for supplying the standby power, a flyback converter has mainly been used in recent years. While the flyback converter has been widely used due to the simple structure thereof, it may cause the efficiency of the entire power system to be lowered due to high voltage stress applied to switching devices and hard switching (indicating switching performed in a state in which the level of voltage between the switching devices or the level of current flowing in the switching devices is not zero).